One Direction Stole Our Hearts
by Hannah Styles
Summary: Go from a young Sydney girl to the secret girlfriend of Harry Styles and the winner of X-Factor Australia! This is a One direction fantasy about me and me mates!


PROLOGUE:

I walked out on stage on the Tuesday night hearing the audience scream and feeling my stomach go wild. It was week 7 in the X-factor Australia competition and I couldn't believe I had made it this far. That week's category was a song by your favourite band. I had decided to pick I want by One Direction because they are the most amazing band in the ENTIRE WORLD and had learnt a higher harmony. I had been saying from the beginning of the competition that Harry was my absolute love and that he was an inspiration to me! The song was a big risk to take, as I really needed a male vocalist to get it right. I was nervous and the first to perform. As I stood looking at the judges and the crowd I knew I had to do Harry Styles (the reason I came on x-factor) and the song justice. My friends were in the front row of the mosh and very excited! The judges started asking me about my song and I told them that I loved One Direction and especially this song. I had repeated it many times throughout the competition but I told them again about my love for Harry Styles and how talented I thought he was. I was half way through my little love speech when the audience started to ROAR! Girls were screeching and I became really worried. The judges were smiling and I turned around to see what all the fuss had been about! HARRY STYLES WAS BEHIND ME. He was tall and had a huge smile on his face as he walked up to me with his amazing swag. I just fell silent and my mouth hung open slightly! I must have looked like an idiot but he didn't seem to care. He looked me straight in the eye and the crowd went silent with bated breath.

'Hi lovely. I'm Harry, it's great to finally meet you.'

I breathed a sigh of shock and I felt my heart melt in my chest. He saw that I was speechless and he let out a little chuckle. He came right up to me and put his arm around me. I felt the muscles in his arms and he smelt of Abercrombie and Fitch. I could feel my melted heart pounding and my head spinning, this was NOT happening! He leant his face close to him and said quietly 'I'm here to sing with you if you'll let me.' I could hear an explosion of noise somewhere in the distance and I assumed it was the crowd but I was so absorbed by the god standing on stage with his arm around me.

My mouth suddenly came to life and I stuttered and realized that nothing was going to come out so I just nodded.

The X-factor host came on stage at that exact moment and said very loudly 'We will be back after this break to hear Hannah & Harry sing I want from One Direction's album Up All Night!'

As soon as we were told that the cameras were off Harry changed into an even more charming, sweet and funny guy! He started cracking jokes while he told me which parts I would sing and which he would sing. He joke flirted with me and I found it hilarious!

We were told the cameras were coming back on in

5 Harry took my hand

4 He smiled at me

3 My heart broke because I realized he would never like me

2 I know we are going to stay friends from this

1 The music starts and I open my mouth to sing

CHAPTER 1:

I can't believe this is happening! OH MY GOD he just looked at me… that was a definite smile forming round the corners of his mouth. He is smiling at me from the bar waiting for his drink! Wait, this isn't unusual seeing as we have been friends for 1 and ½ years now, it just seems different today. I look around and I see Rhiannon and Louis in a corner joking around. Louis is cracking jokes but I can see his foot under the table rubbing up against Rhiannon's leg. She is laughing at all his jokes and smiling! Hannah and Liam are right behind me dancing close and looking into each other's eyes! Greer was on Niall's knee in a red cushioned booth on the other side of the room and I can't see her face as it is attached to his! Coco and Zayn were with Hannah and Liam 5 minutes ago but they disappeared into the bathroom together getting pretty friendly. Things were going great for all my friends after we had moved over here to London to record my new album. We had met the boys after my X-factor week 7 performance! I remember the exact moment.

…

My friends Hannah, Greer, Rhiannon and Coco and I were all waiting backstage after my big performance. We were talking about the shown and they were congratulating me when I saw Hannah's mouth drop. I followed her eyes to see what she was looking at behind me. I turn around and see the 5 most attractive guys in the entire world had rocked up. ONE DIRECTION! Liam was wearing jeans and a shirt and jacket, Louis was in red pants and a striped polo shirt, Zayn was in jeans and a shirt with a nice scarf, Niall was in pants and a tight white shirt and Harry was in a tight t-shirt that hugs his muscles, jeans and a grey loose beanie.

They noticed us straight away and came and introduced themselves

Harry looked and me and winked 'Hey Hannah, look who I brought!'

'Hey' Liam said 'I'm Liam and this is, Louis, Zayn and Niall'

Every single one of us breathed a sigh of longing silently.

'Hey' I said 'I'm Hannah and this is Greer, Rhiannon, Coco and Hannah.'

'Hey Ladies…' said Louis in a fake Elvis Presley voice trying to sound cool. Rhiannon let out a little giggle and Louis' face light up with a smile. They walked off with Louis eyes wide and mischievous. They hit it off instantly and were going out 2 weeks later!

Liam was nervously glancing at Hannah and was checking her out so obviously that I had to suppress a grin!

Hannah decided to be her awkward self and add toilet into the conversation (THANK GOD it wasn't the bullet pen!) She came out with 'Anyone know where the toilet is?' She looked at Liam the whole time.

'I'll show you the way.' Said Liam. "We were at this arena yesterday for a practice!'

Hannah blushed but said confidently 'Thanks Liam' I chuckled under my breath because she knew exactly where the bathroom was. She came back holding his hand and they just sort of started going out from then on in!

Niall was silently mesmerized by Greer and she knew that. She lent forward and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and raised an eyebrow and he started nodding slowly with a sheepish grin. She took his hand and walked him away. She still won't tell me where they went or what they did all I know is they have been inseparable ever since.

When I looked back, Coco and Zayn were eating each other's faces off! He was holding her tightly and kissing her with such passion! It was an instant connection! Harry and I were the only ones left and we talked and laughed together. He was really sweet and the whole crazy fan thing began to wear off! I began to like him as a person and we really connected as friends!

…

That leads me back to this moment right now! Everyone is hitting it off and I'm standing around watching. This is so unfair! I looked back at Harry who was still eyeing me across the room! It means something else tonight because Liam told me something that has made me feel different. He told me that Harry has wanted to ask me out for a month now but didn't know how to do it. He wanted it to be romantic and private and though tonight would be the best place. Liam told me this because he wanted to know if I liked Harry back. I had to think because I loved being friends with him but I had trained myself not to think of Harry like that anymore to make the friendship work. I still love him though, that will never change.

He is leaning against a wall on the other side with two drinks in his hand. Two drinks? WAIT NO! He is walking this way, looking at me, SMILING! His amazing crooked smile is so beautiful and I can't help smiling back. When he gets to me I feel light headed because he is just so amazing.

He says to me 'Here you are! You like champagne right?'

I smiled even wider 'Yeah its my favourite! How did you know?'

'I figured a girl as beautiful as you had to drink something nice! I know you better than you think I do!'

I blush at his compliment and have to pinch myself secretly to check I'm not dreaming!

I decided to help him along a bit by saying 'I really want to have a bit of fun tonight! Take a risk and do something new!' I said.

He raises an eyebrow and replies 'I think I can help you there, I know how to have fun! Look at everyone, this is hilarious!'

I look around again to see the surreal things going on around me. Rhiannon and Louis are kissing at their table, Louis has his arm around Rhiannon and they were happy in each other's arms. Hannah and Liam are holding hands and Hannah is leaning up against his shoulder. He is kissing her on the head and she has her eyes closed in bliss! Coco and Zayn are back from the bathroom looking quite messy and red in the face. They are holding hands looking very 'hot and bothered' but still calm and collected. Greer and Niall are practically on top of each other and enjoying themselves a lot!

I turn back to Harry and say 'Hahaha trust us to be the one alone! I'm really happy for everyone else though! '

He chuckles to himself and says 'This is actually really unusual! We never just get with girls unless we think it's going to mean something! Things are obviously quite serious here seeing as Louis is actually committing to a girl and a relationship, Niall is practically naked with another girl, Liam has a girl on his shoulder that is obviously in love with and Zayn has just gone all the way with Coco! Ha-ha!'

I laugh with Harry and when I look back he is a bit closer to me with a twinkle in his eye. I get butterflies in my stomach as his hand comes towards my face to brush a strand of hair away from my face and his face becomes passionate and serious. I become very nervous and believe every word that Liam ha told me. His face breaks into a sweet and gentle smile.  
>He leans in close and whispers in my ear 'Do you want to get out of here for a little bit?'<p>

His breath is hot on my face and I shiver with longing! He takes my hand and we sneak out unobserved, as everyone is busy . . .

We step out into the cold London air on a small balcony outside the club. The moon is shining down on us and Harry looks like a god.

He stares at me with curious eyes until that increasingly familiar smile appears again.

He says ' Wow! I didn't think it was possible but you look even more beautiful in the moonlight.'

I'm not imagining this now! He is leaning towards me. He takes my hand and presses his lips gently against mine. He takes me in his arms and takes his lips away from mine and smiles down at me. His green blue eyes sparkle in the light and he leans back down to kiss me more passionately and beautifully. He holds me in his arms and I loose track of time and kisses me gently and passionately becoming braver with each kiss. I am in heaven and this feels so right. I love the way his lips feel against mine and the way one of his hands is placed against the small of my back pressing me into him and the other combs my hair.

He pulls away from me and I am scared that this may have meant nothing to him. He looks deep into my green eyes and says 'I feel something when I'm around you that I've never felt before. I'm happy and every second with you is more amazing than the last. All I know is I desperately want there to be more.'

I look up at this amazing guy that I have known for a while now and I really feel that he knows me and that he appreciates me. I feel safe when I'm with him and loved. I look back at him and say in a soft voice 'I feel the same, I feel special around you and I feel like you know me. I want to be with you and to have you want me.'

He smiled the biggest smile I've seen all night and I marvel in him sexiness. He says to me so passionately in a deep sexy voice 'I want you more that you could ever know. As soon as I saw you I wanted you. I've known you for a long time now and I have really liked you for a while now. We haven't even been on a date and already I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I know that a feeling like this is once in a life time and I know this may seem intense but I swear its not a heat of the moment thing. I want to see where this goes because I have never felt so strongly about anyone.'

I am speechless but I do understand that Harry is an international pop star and I'm not sure that he can really commit to one girl. I guard my heart as best I can but can't help falling in love with him and everything about him!

I whisper because I'm so taken aback 'I want you Harry Styles, there is not a single thing I don't like about you and I can't help falling in love with you.'

I am shocked that those words left my mouth. He presses his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. He is about to cover my mouth with his when Liam bursts through the door with Hannah wrapped in his arms.

He slurs his words but not because he is has drunk too much. He is slightly high on love but who can blame him, I'm on cloud nine myself!

'Sorry guys didn't mean to disturb you! Just wanted to let you know that we are going to take off! I'm taking Hannah back to mine, Rhiannon's going to Harry's and Louis' and Greer and Niall are going to Niall's. Coco and Zayn couldn't keep their hands off each other so they left and hour ago! What a night!'

Harry still has his arms around me as he says 'Yeah thanks Liam, Hannah and I are gonna stay out here for a bit then we will find somewhere to crash.'

I see an opportunity to spend more time with Harry and I grab it 'Yeah um Harry and I will go sleep at ours!'

Hannah and Liam agree and as they leave start making out! Everyone has had such a wild night and I can't believe where Harry and I ended up!

I pull Harry in closer and whisper 'My place is empty so we can spend as much time alone as we need…'

He grins and locks his lips around mine in another mind-blowing kiss that leaves me dizzy and breathless.

'Great' he said, 'because I do have a nasty habit of getting naked all the time.'

Each moment I spend alone with Harry gets better and better so by the time I'm turning the key in my door I'm head over heels for him.

As soon as the door opens I drop my keys and bag and Harry comes up close to me. He pulls me in for another kiss and begins to take my coat off slowly and gently. I bring my hands up from around his waist onto his chest and begin to take his t-shirt off. His beanie falls to the ground along with his shirt and my coat. I feel him begin to unbutton my dress and my hands reach further down for his belt. I carefully unthread his belt as he works on my buttons, the whole time our lips stayed pressed together in a passionate but sweet kiss. I undo his zip and my dress falls to my ankles. We remain calm and slow but so engrossed in each other that we notice nothing else around. His pants fall to the ground and he picks me up in his arms still kissing me softly. He brings me into the bedroom easily and lays me down on the bed. Things are heating up but we still stay the two people in love with one another not letting anything dirty come into play.

He comes and lies right on top of me pressing me gentle down. I feel his broad strong shoulders and arms come around my back to unhook my bra. Harry begins to work his way down kissing lower and lower and I hear my bra and both our underwear hit the ground. I feel his naked body begin to move away from mine and he stops both of us breathing heavily at this point. I am scared that I have done something wrong, we were so close but not close enough.

'Harry what's wrong? Is everything ok?'

He looks at me with his beautiful eyes and kind face and says 'Stopping myself just then was the hardest thing I have ever done but I felt like I want our first time to mean something more. I love you Hannah but I want you to know me as your boyfriend a little bit more before we do this. Don't take this as me not wanting you, I want you so badly and that was so hard for me to do. I just want you to know you mean more to me than sex. I love you and I want you to know that.'

I look up at this beautiful guy before me 'Harry that is the sweetest thing a guy could ever say and I understand what you mean. I want to know you more and love you for you not our sex. You are the kindest sweetest guy and I love you.'

He kisses me again taking my breath away and wraps me in his arms. We lay together with me held in his grasp feeling scared that I would wake up to find it was a dream. I feel his body heat and I fall asleep in the arms of an angel. My angel.

CHAPTER 2:

When I wake with the light shining in from the crack in my curtains I have a slight headache and slight recollection of a great dream or something? I look at my clock and see that its 3 o'clock in the afternoon! I guess it must have been a late one last night!

I hear noise in the kitchen and get up to go see which of my friends are up. I realize I'm naked and am still dizzy from a night that I can't remember! I dress quickly and walk outside to see who is up.

I get the shock of my life when I see naked Harry styles standing in the kitchen cooking me eggs. I see his toned body and beautiful face and remember the fairytale night I had last night. I have to sit down and I can't help but smile.

He sees me and says 'How did you sleep beautiful? Hope I didn't wake you.'

I feel like screaming because all this is real and actually happening to me. He sees the look on my face and comes over to me. He pulls me in close and looks at me smiling. He leans down to kiss me leaving my head spinning. I feel like my world has been turned upside down in one night and there is no better feeling.

I remember being at the club last night and think of all my friends and I wonder what happened to them. I hope that they are all as happy as me.

I sit at my table with Harry Styles who decides to put some clothes on unfortunately eating breakfast and we talk and laugh. He is so beautiful and funny and I can't imagine being without him. I begin to get scared and upset when he tells me he has to go.

'Why Harry? Please don't go. When will I see you again?' I begin to panic not even caring how needy I sound.

He chuckles and holds me tightly against his body. 'I promise I won't leave you for long because that would make me unhappy. We are all going out for dinner tonight so I'll come to pick you up at around 8. I told you how much I want to be with you so don't feel insecure.' He leans down right up to my face and smiles, 'although it is good to know that you need me the same way I need you.'

Just as he is about to kiss me, there is a knock at the door. Liam, Hannah, Coco, Greer and Rhiannon all walk in.

'Hey guys' I say.

Liam looks at me and says 'hey Hannah how was your night?' He has a hinting tone in his voice 'You and Harry looked pretty friendly when we found you? Ha-ha!'

Harry steps in quite defensive and says 'It's not like that Liam. Why do you have to be so immature? Han means more to me than that.' He wraps his arms around me and I smile at the way he calls me Han. I'm so glad that my friends are seeing this so they can remind me later that this is actually happening!

Liam just laughed and replied 'I can see that! Harry I've never seen you be so defensive! Ha-ha! Anyway we should probably go, um Coco, Greer & Rhiannon are being picked up by Niall a 7:30 and ill pick up Hannah at 7 because I said I'd show her a bit of London first! Are you good for a lift from Harry Han?'

I explain to Liam that it was all sorted out and that I'd see him later. I kiss Harry goodbye at the door and it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I feel like I'm leaving the only thing that matters to me forever.

…

I am reminded of the first night that my friends had spent with the other One Direction boys. It was about a month after we had met them and I had felt left out and sad.

'I did it with Zayn 3 times last night! That mans a BEAST!' said Coco.

'Liam was so sweet and we might have had a moment . . . maybe!' screamed Hannah. 'Louis is the funniest guy ever and he is surprisingly charming and SEXY!' Rhiannon sounded love struck.

'Niall was all over me and I couldn't stay away from him! He was just so loving and fun and sweet.' Greer was obviously very happy.

I had to stop my head from reeling so I ended the chaos 'WOAH, WOAH, WOAH guys calm down! Lets start from the beginning! Who wants to go first? Ha-ha!'

Rhiannon starts jumping up and down 'me, me, ME! I had the best night of my life last night and Louis is the guy of my dreams!'

Woah Rhiannon has never said anything crazy like that before so all our jaws drop!

Hannah is the first to comment 'OH MY GOD Rhi! I'm so happy for you but are you sure he didn't slip you something? You seem very loved up and that's not like you! Ha-ha!'

As usual Hannah gets a sarcastic laugh from everyone before we all turn back to Rhiannon to hear about her whole night.

'Well' she started, 'at the club last night he was so sweet making cute little jokes and compliments about the way I looked. We started getting really close and then he lent down and kissed me! I have never felt so amazing in my entire life! He then invited me back to his and Harry's place. We walked there with his arm around me the whole time! I have never felt so special and he treated me like an angel but just a little bit more dirty! I would never have thought that such a funny and talented guy could be so kind and loving! You won't believe it but he told me he loved me, and I thought it might be too soon but NO I'm IN LOVE!' Rhiannon sighed and I noticed that the smile on her face had not faltered since she had walked in the door!

Coco jumps in after a moment of silence 'well . . . DID YOU DO IT?'

Rhiannon giggles shyly without answering and we all know what that meant!

'Oh NO YOU DIDN'T' Greer says 'you're so naughty Rhi! Ha-ha would never expect it from you!'

'Ok me next! ME NEXT!' Hannah begins to tell us about her night 'Liam is so kind, loving, sexy and just down right perfect! He treats me like his angel and I can't help smiling when he is around! Ok so he acted all nervous but caring at the club. He sat with me and laughed, joked, complimented me but the whole time I felt he was shy. BOY WAS I WRONG! As soon as we got to his apartment he turned into this tiger. He knew exactly what he was doing and I have never felt so amazing ever. He is the perfect guy for me; in fact I think he is the most perfect guy ever! After we decided that we were going to actually sleep, he held me in his arms and just as I was falling asleep he whispered that he loved me. I can't even describe how amazing it all was!'

Next Coco tells us about her night 'Zayn is a BEAST! We just hit it off instantly because he is just one of those guys who feels the connection. We didn't waste anytime making our feelings heard. We got into things pretty quickly and god it was amazing! No guy knows how to do it like Zayn! Lots count of times last night! All I can remember was how good he was! This morning after a few more times I discovered that he is funny and so charming! I get great sex and so much love from this guy! MY LIFE IS PERFECT!'

We all laugh at Coco and her expression! We can all see that she really likes this guy and judging from last night, he feels the same way!

Greer is last to tell us about her night 'So Niall turned out to be amazing! He is kind and funny and sexy and just so sweet. He started off a little shy but ended the night with a bit of excitement if you get me! I don't want to share too much because Niall and I agreed that our relationship is going to be special and between us. He drove me to his place in his new car and had his arm around me the whole time. When we got to his place it was the penthouse apartment and I died with amazement! We had a few drinks and this got moving. I'll stop it there but OH MY GOD IT WAS GOOD!'

This cannot be real! All my friends had the most amazing night and I was left out! Did Harry not like me? I had liked him for so long! These were the thoughts that went through my head as I heard all these amazing things from my friends! I was cut but that has all changed now!

…

As my friends are dying to hear about my night!

I begin to tell them about Harry and I but I decide that I'm not going to share to many details because what I have with Harry is special and private.

'Yeah Harry and I had a great night but nothing happened. We are going to take things slow.' I decide this is enough for my friends at the moment because I need to figure out what is happening first and things are so good that I don't want to ruin them.

After this catch up session we all go into our rooms to get ready. It is already 6 o'clock and the boys would be here soon.

I sit around the house not really able to do anything because I'm still in a state of loved up shock. Its 7 o'clock and Liam comes to pick up Hannah.

He knocks on the door and Hannah comes out of her room. She is wearing a strapless red dress with beige heels and her hair is dead straight. She looks amazing!

She opens the door for Liam who is stunned. Hannah smiles at him from the doorway.

He manages to stutter 'Woah you look amazing!' Hannah blushes and takes Liam by the hand.

'Ok guys' Hannah says, 'I'll see you at restaurant!'

Greer comes out her room next wearing a one teaspoon pearled flowing black dress and blue heels, her hair is out and straight. Coco is wearing a tight black skirt and a black and white shirt with black heels and her hair is straight. Rhiannon comes out wearing a purple flowing dress with black heels and her hair straight in a high ponytail. Niall, Zayn and Louis are at the door gob smacked they can't believe that these are their girls!

Greer walks over to Niall who takes her hand and kisses her gently on the lips. 'Hi Bubba.' Niall says to Greer. She smiles lovingly and they look into each other's eyes.

Zayn walks quickly over to Coco and pulls her in for the most passionate kiss. 'Hey babe I missed you.' Said Zayn with out looking away from her eyes. She smiled up at him with love in her eyes.

Rhiannon and Louis were already in each other's arms joking with each other. They are so cute and talking about carrots or something! Ha-ha.

I'm still in my pyjamas with my messy hair and I feel so out of place! When everybody leaves I decide to get ready myself because Harry was going to be here is 20 minutes! I better get moving!

As I jump into the shower I feel the warm water wash over me and that's when the reality hits! I'm in a relationship with Harry Styles! I feel a strange ache in my stomach and I realize I miss him dearly! I am really missing him and I can't wait to see him again tonight!

There is a knock at the door and I realize that he must be here already! I shout from the shower 'Hey Harry, come in! I'll be like 5 minutes I'm just in the shower.'

I hear the door shut and then his footsteps! I can't believe that Harry is waiting just outside and that I'm about to go to dinner with him, my life is so great!

I have all these thoughts running through my head when I hear the bathroom door open. I look to the door and see Harry standing there in a pair of pants a white shirt and a jacket over his shoulder. His eyes sparkle and his smile widens. I watch as he throws the jacket on the floor and takes off all his clothes.

CHAPTER 3:

I stand there is shock even though I had seen him naked a few hours ago. It is no less impressive and I stare at his toned body and amazing muscles. This is not a man in front of me but a god. He has a crooked smile and says to me 'Hello gorgeous. I missed you!'

My heart flutters and my stomach leaps as he makes his way towards the shower. He climbs in beside me and I am too shocked for words. I feel a strange relief when his skin touches mine and he leans in to kiss me. He holds my body tightly against his and I become aware that we are both completely naked. His kiss suddenly becomes more passionate and I can feel exactly what he wants and I want the same.

He grabs hold of me gently but purposefully and we stand there in the shower as he says to me 'I thought about our night last night and how we decided to take things slow. I felt this longing for you when we weren't together and I realized it has always gotta be you. You are the only one I want and I want to do his now to make you see this is real and what I want. I have seen so many girls since I have traveled and toured but I have always had my brain saying Na Na Na, when I saw you all I could think was yeah yeah yeah. I love your insecurities and hell I didn't want to say it too soon but I love you. I love the colour that your cheeks go when I compliment you, I love your smile, the look in your eyes when I walk in the door. All theses thing are unique and amazing and that's what makes you beautiful. You are the sexiest and most amazing girl I have ever met and I want to show that to you right now if you let me.'

With water pouring off our bodies, I hold him tighter and kiss him more passionately than anyone has ever done before. I don't need words to show him that I feel the same way, which is good because even if I tried, I wouldn't have the right words to describe how much I love him and need him.

Things then become more purposeful and we make our feelings heard physically. He starts things moving when he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. Our lips stay locked the whole time and he makes sweet love to me in the shower of my London apartment. He is gentle but passionate and sweet but sexy. I feel all the love I have for him being expressed and I feel the love he has for me. Things are exactly right and I wouldn't change a single thing. I know now that he wants me the same way I want him. I love him and I know now he feels the same way. God I'm weird! Seriously I met this guy yesterday but I actually can't help this! I feel like I really know him seeing as I did spend my entire teenage life obsessing over him! I really like him and no matter what anyone says about how fast this is I know it means something.

We stand there in my shower slightly out of breath but so amazing. We look at each other neither of us knowing what to say. I have to say that I have never felt so loved or so in love in my entire life. He keeps his arms around me and just looks at me his wet curls flop down on his eyes and he takes one hand to brush them from his face. He places his hand on my face and smiles, this is enough for me. I could stand there forever in the hot water in the arms of the guy of my dreams.

I get the shock of my life when he says 'Hannah! Shit we forgot about dinner! We said we would meet everyone at 9 and its 9 now!'

We clamber out of the shower and dry ourselves as quickly as possible. We begin to dress but Harry gets as far as putting on his pants and I doing up my dress when we start running out the door holding the rest of our clothes! I felt such as rush as we drove as fast as Harry's faded blue vintage buggy would take us! Speeding around London with Harry Styles was something I could only dream of. I look over and see Harry sitting next to me shirtless and I lean in to kiss him!

I have had the best 24 hours of my life and I can't believe that it is all real. We pull up in front of the restaurant and he pulls me in for a final kiss that lingers on my lips. I slip on my shoes and touch up my lipstick. I tie my hair up really quickly and look at the clock! Its 9:20!

Harry puts on his shirt and begins buttoning it up when I rush him out the car! I can't believe we are so late! We arrive at the table and everyone is there looking up at us! Harry just manages to get the last button done up and tucks in his shirt with everyone watching us with cheeky grins on their faces!

I take a seat next to Rhiannon and Harry sits with next to me. Everyone is looking at us with the same grin so I decide to explain ourselves.

'I'm so sorry guys we err… lost track of time!'

Harry sees what I'm trying to do grabs my hand under the table and chips in with 'Yeah and there was awful traffic we were stuck for a good 40 minutes!'

Louis starts to laugh uncontrollably and everyone else joins in. Harry and I sit puzzled looking around.

Louis is the first to speak 'Harry! I'm so glad you made the effort but red really isn't your colour!'

I am so confused until I look at Harry and see that I have left lipstick marks all over poor Harry! Looks like I got a bit too passionate in the car! I quickly wipe it away before looking down at my feet extremely embarrassed. Harry squeezes my hand tighter and we look at each other with embarrassed and sheepish looks.

Liam is next to speak 'Oh is it raining outside? I'm pretty sure Harry left mine fully clothed and dry? Yet now you both have wet hair and arrived half dressed! Hmmm I WONDER what happened here! Ha-ha-ha!'

Everyone joins in his laughter and I turn a darker shade of red. I can't this is happening! Everyone is having a laugh over the fact that Harry and I had sex! I didn't want anyone it know! OH MY GOD! This is so embarrassing and I'm dead!

I look at Harry and realize that it didn't matter if everyone knew because it was the best thing that had ever happened to me!

I join in laughing with everyone and feel this surge of happiness flood through me I now have everything I had ever wanted! I had come third in the finals of X-factor, am half way through recording an album, am living in and apartment in London and am Harry Styles girlfriend! My life is perfect and I don't want to change a single thing!

I sit there eating dinner holding Harry's hand sitting close to him. He leans in right close to me and whispers in my ear 'We left in such a rush that I never had time to tell you how beautiful you look.' His breath tickles my ear and I beam at his charm. This is perfect and I could stay in this moment forever.

CHAPTER 4:

I spoke too soon. I'm running, running as fast as I can through the rain and wind. Away from him, away from the guy that broke my heart. Tears and raindrops are streaming down my face and I have no idea where I'm going, but anywhere away from him. I was so stupid to trust him; I knew it was too good to be true. I should have picked it up earlier and when I look back I can see that it was screaming at me and I can't believe I missed it.

He cheated on me.

I knew that I wasn't going to be enough for him. It was November now but I started picking up the signs about a month ago. He disappeared for random hours and even missed a few rehearsals with the boys, which he never does. He wouldn't even tell Louis where he was going and this got me really worried. I decided to ignore it but it really did make me feel uneasy. He then started to become secretive, deleting the history on his laptop and coming home at strange hours in the night. Once he even crawled into bed at one smelling like women's perfume. He thought I was asleep but I cried silent tears till the sun came up. I knew it was over when I opened my computer this morning and saw the news headline.

'HARRY STYLES SEEN WITH A MYSTERY BEAUTIFUL GIRL! ROMANCE IN THE AIR FOR YOUNG POP SINGER!'

Harry and I had kept it from the press that we were dating but were going to make it public next week seeing as it was my birthday. They were having a concert that night and he was going to announce it before the show.

I saw the picture of Harry and this girl getting in a cab and my heart sank. I tried calling Hannah, Rhiannon, Coco and Greer but no one was answering. I was left alone.

I looked down as my phone started to ring and saw Harry's name flash up. A thousand thought went through my head as contemplated whether or not to pick up. I decided to and as soon as I heard his voice I burst into tears.

'Hannah, let me explain. I promise it's not what it looks like, give me a chance! Please listen to me.' Harry begged.

I composed myself enough to say 'Harry do you know this girl? Please tell me it's a fan and they got it wrong. I just want to know, do you know this girl?'

The answer to this question could make or break our relationship.

He breathed in and said 'Yes I do but-'

I hung up. All I wanted to hear was that it was a mistake and that I was the one he loved but it wasn't the case. Everything started to click in my head and I ran out of my apartment. I kept running and ended up where I am now. Still running trying to run past the pain and get to a point where I felt alright again. There was no such point and I was stuck feeling surrounded by agony with rain pouring down around me.

I felt stupid that I had let Harry believe that he loved me and needed me. We had been going out for 2 months and it had been so beautiful. I had woken up every morning to a text from him if he hadn't stayed the night and had fallen asleep after getting a phone call and a text wishing me sweet dreams. I saw him everyday seeing as he was off tour but in rehearsals. There was not a thing I would have changed.

Now he has a mystery girl and I have been used. I am old news and he got bored of me. I run and run not knowing where I was going. It was only when I saw the building that I realized I was going to Liam's place. I was hoping that he and Hannah could help me and just be there for me. When I knock on the door and he answers I am dripping wet, shaking and sobbing. Liam is shocked to see me this way and pulls me inside quickly.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me until my sobs become less frequent and my teeth chatter less. He is warm and soft and I feel safe in his arms. He doesn't ask questions yet and I love the way he is there for me. He and I had gotten really close in the 2 years we had known each other.

When I have almost fallen silent, he lets go of me and goes to get me a towel. He comes back in a new t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I sit on his couch right next to him and dry my hair. We still haven't said a word to each other.

After about 5 minutes of silence he puts an arm around me and pulls my head onto his chest 'Do you want to tell me what has happened? I'm sorry Hannah isn't here but I'm always here for you Han I want you to know that.' I feel a little better knowing that someone cares about me.

I try my hardest to tell the story but break out into sobs half way through. After I finally get through it I say to Liam 'I just don't know what I can do because I love him so much. He was everything to me and now I realize that I didn't mean anything to him. It is so hard for me to come to terms with the fact that just a few weeks ago I was in his arms and the happiest girl in the world. We even moved in with each other! Where am I supposed to go? How could I have been so naive?'

Liam is very sympathetic and begins stroking my hair.

'Don't blame this on yourself!' He says to me. 'You are definitely enough for Harry that's why I'm so confused. He really really likes you so I don't understand why he would risk losing you. I am dead serious and I'm not just trying to make you feel better when I say that you mean the world to Harry. You should give him a chance to explain because it is probably worth hearing. I know it hurts Hannah but Harry isn't ever like this and you shouldn't be upset because there has to be an explanation.'

As much as I love Liam, I don't want to take his advice. I want to feel sorry for myself because I have a horrible feeling deep down in my stomach that it is my fault and that I wasn't enough for him. I lost the most fun-loving, sexy, happy, funny and amazing guy that had ever come into my life. I stay with Liam for a few more hours and then Hannah comes around. She felt so horrible for me and tried cracking some extremely and incredibly lame jokes to make me feel better. Liam laughs at every single one and looks at Hannah with the most intense love that makes me feel sick due to the fact that I just lost a relationship that made me feel the same. It is getting kind of late and Liam offers me his spare room for the night. I know that I can't go home because Harry will be there but I can see that Hannah and Liam want to spend their night alone so I thank him for the offer but say that I'll call around to see who will have me.

I call Niall first seeing as he is always happy to help people out.

He picks up on the second ring 'Hey Han what's up?'

After I explain what has happened and that I need a place to crash, Niall is telling me to come over straight away! 'Yes of course you can come and stay tonight! I'll make up the bed in the spare room, I'll cook dinner and we can watch a movie. Greer is away so if you want we can talk but if not that fine!'

I thank Niall so much because he is just so sweet! 'No problem!' He says 'I'll be around in ½ an hour to pick you up from Liam's. I hope that you can feel better!'

Half an hour flies past and I'm suddenly in Liam's arms saying goodbye left with a kiss on the cheek. As I get in the car I turn and see Hannah and Liam kissing outside the apartment and I get a pang of jealousy.

Niall greets me when I get in car with another kiss on the cheek. He puts his arm around me to pull me in for a hug and I'm fighting back the tears.

He sees this and says to me 'Han its ok I don't know what is going on with Harry but please don't give up on him. You mean so much to him and I don't want you to forget everything you have done together. We can talk about this later but for now what do you want for dinner?'

I start to think about what I'm in the mood for when I realise that I haven't eaten all day yet I'm not the slightest bit hungry. Niall says that he is happy cook but I tell him that I am not hungry and that I'll buy him dinner to make up for me crashing at his. I see a Nandos on the way home and I ask him to pull over. I hop out and tell Niall to come in and order what he wants but it's on me. His face lights up in a huge smile and I hold his hand as we walk into the restaurant. I stand with him at the counter as he recites his order by heart, he doesn't even have to look at the board! 'Yeah hi I'll have a half peri peri chicken, 4 spicy wraps, 2 classic burgers and 3 sides of peri peri chips!' he turns to me as says 'You're sure you're not hungry?'

I laugh at him but shake my head. I pay for his food and walk to a table with him still holding his hand. He is eating his food and joking around with me and when he laughs I forget everything that has happened momentarily before reality comes crashing back.

Being with Niall is great because he helps me to forget about all my problems and Harry and the painful ache in my stomach seems to ease when he is around. It's only when I get back in the car and turn on my phone and see the 48 missed calls and 36 new messages from Harry that I remember the agonizing reality that is my life. I don't bother reading any of them or listening to them because I don't think I can handle it right now.

At Niall's place we put on a movie and he puts his arm around me. I'm so glad that I have Niall as a friend. When the movie is finished I feel so emotionally drained after a huge day and I break down again. Today is the first day I have spent away from Harry since we started going out and I miss him. I'm so confused because I don't know how I should feel about him. Should I be angry because he cheated on me or upset with myself because I wasn't enough? I am sobbing and I can't stop because I feel like something really important to me has ended. Niall moves closer to me and holds my hand.

'Han it's ok. Please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset. Call Harry and give him a chance to explain, I already talked to Zayn and he agrees that you and Harry have to talk. As hard as it may be you have to give him a chance to tell you what is happening. You know him better than this, he wouldn't do this to you.'

I know what Niall is saying makes sense but I'm too tired to deal with this tonight. I don't want to be alone in a big spare room but I have no choice. I curl into bed feeling alone and cold but I have a strange numb feeling that leaves me unable to cry. I fall in and out of sleep remembering broken fragments of dreams. When I get up at one in the morning because I can't sleep, my head is swimming with thoughts of Harry and happy images from my dreams of when we were together. I get dizzy with emotions and sit on the bed with tears running down my face. I hear some moving around and assume Niall is up so I go into the kitchen to see him.

I get the shock of my life when I find Zayn with his butt in the air and nose buried in Niall's fridge. My fear turns to suppressed laughter! Although it is silent hysterics, it is the most I had laughed since yesterday and it feels great! He turns around with cake covering his face and my stomach begins to ache with all my laughter. He motions with his finger to his lip to be quiet and I can't wait to hear the explanation of this one!

He swallows and says 'Hannah shhhhhh! Niall can't know I do this! He just always has cake out and never seems to notice a slice or two missing! Please don't tell him! He is such a heavy sleeper that I have been getting away with it for ages now!'

I promise that I won't rat him out when I finally get my breath back!

I remember about Harry and have to sit down as that weak feeling returns. If I had any doubt before about how much Harry had meant to me, I knew now that he meant everything to me. Zayn comes and sits beside me and rests his hand on mine, 'So how are you holding up?'

I tell him I was ok, which was a complete lie, but that I don't know what I am going to do. I know that this concert is in 2 days and we were meant to be making this official then. I also remember that that is my birthday and that it is ironic that a day that is meant to be so happy it'll just be ruined because I will only be thinking about Harry.

Zayn stops for a while before saying 'I really think you need to talk to Harry. He has been trying to get hold of you for a long time and sounded really torn up when I spoke to him. I asked him if he was cheating on you but he refused to explain it to me, he said you had to be the first to know the truth. Talk to him tomorrow before our concert otherwise things will just be awkward. I want you to come Han, we all do so please try and sort this out with Harry. You make him the happiest I have ever seen him and I know he doesn't want to loose you.'

I sit up with Zayn for another hour before he has to go. I still have no idea what I am supposed to do! I want to talk to him and hear his voice. I want be told that it was all a big mistake and that he loved me but it was too big a risk to take. What of he couldn't explain himself? What if he told me that he didn't love me anymore? I know that that would make me suicidal. I can't risk doing that to myself.

I go back to my room and instead of sleeping I turn on Niall's computer. I search Harry Styles and up comes the article. I read every article I can find and scan every photo hoping I'll recognize this mystery girl as just a friend or fan. I have no such luck and plunge into an even more severe state of depression. The mystery girl is beautiful and skinny and blonde. She is stunning and I know that I can't compete with that. I hear a faint knock on the door and realize that it is 8 o'clock in the morning and Niall is up. He walks in and says 'Morning gorgeous! Hope you slept alright.'

I walk with him into the kitchen and he offers to make me breakfast. As he opens the fridge he chuckled and I looked at him puzzled!

He laughs out loud this time and says 'Looks like Zayn has been back again! I always leave him a bit of cake because I know he can't cook! Don't tell him I know he comes though because I think that would ruin the fun for him!'

I look at Niall and I see that he is just the cutest, most fun and most caring guy. I'm so lucky to be friends with him! Plus his accent is amazing to listen to! Immediately I get that feeling of jealousy because I know Greer has this adorable guy who is crazy about her. That is what I want back. The whole time he is cooking all he can talk about is how excited he is for Greer to come back from visiting her family in Australia tonight. He is obviously so excited for her to be at this concert and just to have her back really.

We sit down to breakfast together and I try my hardest to fight back tears.

CHAPTER 5:

After breakfast, I decide that enough is enough and that feeling sorry for myself was going to have to wait for about an hour or so because I am going for a walk. I think that maybe I can clear my head before I have to deal with the problem properly. I go into Niall's spare room and change from Liam's shirt to one of Niall's. I also borrow a pair of loose running shorts and a pair of thongs. I look a mess in too big clothes but my look matches my emotions so I'm not too fussed! I open the door of Niall's apartment and I feel a rush of cool air. It is still damp from yesterdays storm and is sprinkling but the rain refreshes me and I walk out on the street. I decide to mix things up a bit and walk between all the boy's apartments not including mine of course. I start at Niall's feeling as positive as possible given the circumstances and make my way to Liam's. When I start my journey I am making a list of thing in my head that I have to do to sort this mess out.

Find somewhere to stay for a little while

Go home when Harry isn't there to get my stuff

Wash Liam's shirt

Talk to Rhiannon about everything, seeing as she always has great advice

Text Hannah saying Thanks

Wait what was number 5?

I wonder how Harry is... …

I start to get side tracked and my thought go straight back to Harry. I think of how we used to run around in the rain in the nearby children's park. How we used to jump in puddles like 5 year olds and chase each other till we fell on the grass in each other's arms. I remember how we used to curl up in front of the TV and Harry would wrap me up in his arms around me and kiss the top of my head. I remember the way Harry and I used to talk about the future and the way he used to sneak in the bedroom window of the neighbors house when I was babysitting their newborn. I remember the way Harry held the baby and the look in his eyes. I remember how badly I wanted him to look at our child like that one day. I remember every night we had spent together and I become suddenly aware that the rain is not the only thing streaming down my face. I begin to run like I did yesterday because I feel that I might be able to run away from this. I try to stop myself from wanting Harry because I know he doesn't feel the same but I can't get my brain to get rid of these happy images. I begin to sprint but am brought to a sudden Holt when I hear a car horn and someone screaming my name. I look to the road beside me and see Louis in his car; he is beeping his horn and calling me over.

I run over to Louis car and he motions for me to jump in. I get in quickly and he begins to drive to keep the stream of traffic behind him moving. I sit next to him wet and cold neither of us talking yet. He finds a car space and pulls over. Louis turns to me with a serious look in his eye that I have never seen before.

'Han, I know that you must be hurting about all this stuff with Harry but things aren't what they seem.'

Every muscle in my body is yelling at me and all I want to do is run from here and from the problem but I clench my teeth and stay put. I want to stay and hear what this is all about.

'Louis I don't want to talk about it unless you have some answers for me because I'm so tired of not knowing what is going on. I have spend the last 24 hours feeling like shit because I know that Harry doesn't want me anymore, I don't know what I'm supposed to do!'

Louis looks at me with an anxious expression and says, 'I wish I had answers for you Han but he refuses to tell anyone but you personally. He says he feels like you should hear it first. Han I went to see him this morning and I have never seen him so torn up. He was teary, he won't get out of bed and quite frankly he is just a mess. You know that he needs you Hannah and I don't know how much longer he is going to last not talking to you before he goes mental. Please talk to him Han!'

I think of Harry at home alone and sad and if my heart was whole it could break. I know that Louis wouldn't lie to me but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to Harry yet. I don't know if I can handle it.

Louis senses my hesitation and jumps in quickly with, 'even if you don't talk to him tonight, you HAVE to come tomorrow. I know you may not want to but it would mean the world to Harry. If you don't want to come for him, then come for the rest of us! It wouldn't be the same without you Han!'

I reluctantly agree to come tomorrow without really being sure how it is going to play out! Louis said that he had finally convinced Harry to get out of bed and to go round to the gym. He offered to drive me around to my place to pickup some things for tomorrow, he also offered me his spare room for the night! I felt strange sleeping around in different peoples houses but preferred it to having to face the huge issue I had at home.

When we arrive at my apartment I run upstairs and grab a dress, shoes, make up and anything I can get my hands on. As I am leaving I catch sight of Harry's white Jack Wills t-shirt and I pick it up about to fold it and put it away. I bring it to my face and smell the familiar smell of Harry. I am about to burst into tears when I realize that Harry is standing at the door. He is shirtless from the gym.

He sees me with the t-shirt in my hand and a steady stream of tears running down my face. Seeing him was too much and I try to run away but he catches me in his strong arms and tries to pull me in for a hug. I can see from his eyes that he is hurting as much as I am and before it all becomes to much I manage to pull away and sprint down the stairs. When I get back to Louis, he doesn't ask questions but hurries me into the car straight away. As we drive away I am haunted by the image of the only guy I have ever loved pulling me into him and I can still feel his warm touch on my skin. If it hadn't been clear before, I knew now that this was once in a lifetime love.

At Louis' and Rhiannon's I sat and cry for 2 hours straight. It is violent sobs and choking breathes to match the river of tears cascading down my cheeks. I have never experienced true regret until today. I regret not being enough, I regret not telling him I loved him every second of everyday. I also regret not being prettier, skinner, funnier or whatever else it is that he sees in this mystery girl. I just regret everything I ever did or didn't do that had left me here.

Rhiannon and Louis sit with me all the way though my crying not asking a single question, just being there and it means the world to me. I manage to ease out of the fit due to being out of energy more than anything else. The pain doesn't leave the pit of my stomach, my chest still aches and now my eyes are raw and puffy. Rhiannon asks Louis to go make dinner and I know this is a ploy to get him out the room so that we can talk one on one. Louis can't cook to save his life so I have no idea what he does while we talk.

'Hey Coogans please don't cry. Just forget about everything for 24 hours ok then this concert will be over and if things aren't any better then I'll help you look into a solution for this problem. I know how much you must be hurting but try and push it aside so we can have a bit of fun just you and me! I haven't got a dress for tomorrow night so you and I can go shopping tomorrow! Louis is out getting fitted for his tux tomorrow and Hannah, Liam, Coco, Zayn, Niall and Greer are all busy so it will be just you and I!'

My lips quiver to form a half smile, as it is all I can manage. I thank Rhi and feel as though I have something, although it may be small, to look forward to. My thankful mood is broken when I hear a huge crash from the kitchen followed by a tiny 'ouch' from Louis!

Rhiannon and I burst into a fit of laughter as Louis comes out the kitchen covered in milk and Special K!

He had tried to make himself some cereal and had tipped it all over him and smashed the bowl. Typical Louis!

Rhiannon shows me to my room and tells me to make myself comfortable while she goes and cleans Louis up! Sometimes I wonder how she does it! Being with Louis is very much like being with a child and I am still trying to remember when I last saw them kissing when I walk out into the kitchen for a drink.

Rhiannon is sat up on the kitchen bench with Louis' arms around her. Her legs are on either side of his body and he is holding her tightly in a passionate kiss. This makes me see that Louis is so kind to Rhiannon and so sweet and that's why she stays with him. He may act a fool around everyone else but he really opens up around Rhiannon and she knows him better than anyone else. He trusts her and really genuinely loves her. He is actually this sweet and amazing guy; that lots of people over look because of his hilarious sense of humor. I can't help the sinking feeling return to my stomach and all I want is to forget the past few days and just to be in Harry's arms again. I sneak back into my room without them realizing that I had seen them.

I remain quite during dinner and my mind is on Harry. He takes up every thought in my head and I wish I could make it stop. By the end of dinner I feel so overwhelmed that I say I am going to retire to my room.

I lie in the bed I have for the night and sob myself to sleep.

It is around 2 o'clock in the morning when I hear the window in my bedroom open and I see the familiar figure with curly hair crawl through…

CHAPTER 6:

I run to the window and grab him as fast as I could. I had missed him so much that now I am going to make the most of this time. I don't want him to say a word I just want him to hold me. I start crying as hard as ever as my head is pressed up against his warm chest. He holds me tightly and makes quiet shhhh-ing noises to help soothe me. He pulls me to sit down on my bed and holds me till his warmth completely surrounds me.

This is the best I have felt in two days and I forget about all the tears and all the hurt and remain in the moment. It is the corniest thing I have ever felt but it is so surreal. I feel at peace in his arms and all my muscles slowly start to relax. I feel my normal self coming back as uses his hand to cup my chin. He pulls my head up and brushes his lips against mine. I feel electric sparks pulse through me and my whole body tingles as I realize that the passion is still there for us.

We lie down with me still clasped in his arms and our lips still locked. Our kisses are slow and meaningful and I savor each and every time that our lips touch. My heart is racing and my mind is blurry! He runs his fingers through my hair and I feel his lips spread into a smile. I pull away and smile too. I press my lips back against his and begin to kiss with more purpose as I start to worry about how much time I will have with him. He gets where I am going and kisses back with the same force. His hands slip down to start taking off my shirt and I have already started on undoing his pants.

We are naked in no time!

…

Harry and I became very good and getting each other naked very quickly in the two months that we had been going out. We had developed strategies that made the other person want to get naked or had striped each other in record time! Lets just say we had plenty of experience!

…

Now comes the fun bit! Lying in Harry's arms naked I can feel the tinniest little nagging feeling that is telling me something wasn't right. I have been an emotional wreck and I want him so badly that I try to ignore the feeling as things get more heated. We are no longer lying still and my longing for Harry rises as well as the nagging feeling. Things are moving quickly and my body temperature is rising fast! Finally, at the most crucial point, I have to give in to the nagging feeling and pull away from Harry regretfully. He lets out a small-frustrated groan and we lie next to each other extremely out of breath. It is the hard for us both to lie, naked and think about what we almost did.

After we both get our breath back I whisper to him 'I just couldn't do it.' My throat gets thick making it harder to swallow. I continue through my tears 'all I could think of was how I'm not good enough for you and how you went behind my back with another girl. I love you Harry and you knew that. I'm sorry.' I then say the hardest thing I have ever had to say in my entire life. 'I want you to leave.'

He stands up and in the moonlight I see his face is wet with tears. He gets dressed and is about to climb out the window. He turns back and says 'Please come tomorrow. I need to talk to you.'

He leaves and I cherish the sound of his voice. I lie naked in my bed, torn. I stay awake until the sun rises.

At around 8 o'clock I get up and shower. I feel like I want to wash last night away and feel a flicker of excitement when I remember that Rhiannon and I are going out shopping today.

I step out into the kitchen and see Rhiannon in Louis arms. She is looking up at him smiling and he has an extremely happy look on his face. No prizes for guessing what they did last night!

Louis sees me and says 'Morning Han! Hungry? We have some Special K! BEST WAY TO START THE DAY!'

Rhi and I both laugh and I sit down at the table with them. We sit and laugh together and for the first time in a few days I am able to push aside everything that has happened.

I blink and its suddenly 10 o'clock and Rhi and I have to get going. We head out into London in Louis' car and go straight onto Oxford Street. When we get out the car, there are hordes of paparazzi for both Rhiannon and me. They shove microphones to out mouths asking questions about Louis and my new album which is soon to be released. Pictures are taken and we put on our sunglasses and cover our faces.

Rhi and I dive for cover into the nearest shop, which happens to be Prada. Its funny how a few years ago neither of us would have dreamed of going any where near Prada let alone being able to afford anything in it!

As we rush in the shop, the owner comes up to us. He greets us both my name and with a kiss on the cheek and gets to work straight away with personal assistants helping to pick out dresses and shoes for the big night!

They decide to start with Rhi and place me on a seat near the change rooms with champagne and Belgium chocolates. I'm in heaven!

Rhiannon comes out in numerous dresses and heels and each one looks divine! But Rhiannon is such a perfectionist and finds something wrong with each dress!

'This one is too short, too long, I don't like the straps, too big, too ugly and this one is too purple!'

I laugh at her each time because I have never seen anyone look more perfect! She finally comes out in a breath taking dress. They keep her in the change rooms and do her hair and make up so that we can see the real thing. As she emerges I am speechless. Her dress is a one-sleeved chiffon designer gown. This dress is made for Rhiannon! It is white with messy folded chiffon pleats at the top that lead into the one strap. The pleated chiffon the flows down further into a strip that is slightly longer than the rest of the dress. It is structured up the top and accentuates her assets. The dress flows and has a simple silhouette that shows off Rhiannon's tiny waist and amazing legs! Her hair is in a messy but sophisticated bun and her red suede heels match everything beautifully.

I have never seen anyone look more stunning than Rhiannon in this dress.

Its now my turn and I'm not feeling confident. They have me in about a million dresses, none of them really working. My self-esteem plummets and I can feel the tears are only one more disaster dress away. I begin to give up hope when finally a hand-made, couture dress comes out of the exclusive cupboard of the un-released range comes out. I fall in love with it instantly and pray that it fits! As I slip into it my heart races as it fits like a glove.

My hair is done up in a maze of plaits into a loose bun with a poof at the front and I have red lipstick and smoky eyes.

I walk out the change rooms and Rhiannon is gob smacked.

I am wearing a backless creamy beigey pink dress. It has thin straps and its figure hugging at the top. It continues to hug creating the illusion of a thin figure and flows out to the ground and its slightly longer at the back. The thin straps are cut jagged and the top part of the dress is covered in small pieces of scrunched material. It has a rough finished look with lots of rapping and scrunched material to give it a rock feel. The dress starts light beige at the top and fades to a dark stained pink at the bottom. The colors compliment my pale skin and dark hair along with the lipstick and black lace up heeled boots.

Standing next to each other, Rhiannon and I look into the mirror and love what we see. Rhiannon looks sophisticated, elegant and stunning and I look punk rockish, fierce and still elegant. There is no further discussion over other possibilities! We thank all the staff and pay for the dresses and shoes.

After a busy day and many dresses, we rush home in order to be on time for the make up artists to come to Rhiannon and Louis'. We arrive just in the nick of time and are ready in no time! Rhiannon calls Louis and we decide to meet everyone on the red carpet that will be before the actual performance. The boys have been keeping a low profile for the past couple of months and this performance was them coming back into the public eye. In a few more months they will be on tour so this was a big night! I try to forget about Harry for a little longer before I had to face him again.

The excitement really kicks in when our Limo pulls up outside.

CHAPTER 7:

As the limo positions itself at the edge of the red carpet I take a deep breath and open the door. As I step out I am greeted by the sound of millions of screaming fans. I go to the barriers and sign a few pictures of me and pose for a few cameras. I look further up the carpet and see the backs of 5 boys posing confidently 3 with girls on their arms. I see a bleached blonde, a caramel haired guy with the same haircut as the first, a half shaved black haired guy, a guy with hair swept to one side and of course an angel with curly hair. Hannah, Coco and Greer see us and turn around and wave.

Coco is wearing a tight black dress with a white loose casual shirt over the top. She has the most amazing pair of blue heels on and has Zayn's arm firmly around her waist. Her hair is tied up in her usual 'I don't care but I look amazing' style of a loose messy ponytail.

Greer is wearing a purple strapless dress that is shorter at the front and longer at the back. It is a LV dress and hugs her beautifully. She is wearing it with black Gucci heels and her and Niall are posing for cameras sweetly. Greer's hair is slicked back into a dead straight ponytail giving her a clean and elegant finish to her outfit.

Hannah is in a black dress with thin straps that comes in tight to the waist then poofs out slightly. It looks divine on her and her couture purple shoes are to die for! Liam cannot keep his hand off her. Her hair is straight with a gentle curl at the bottom and her. She has the biggest smile on her face as cameras are pointed towards them.

Louis turns and sees Rhiannon and his face lights up! He starts moving towards her quickly and a million cameras turn to them as they embrace in the cutest hug! I start to strut towards the group holding my dress up a tiny bit with a fierce look on my face to match my dress. I look at each person and I can feel the cameras on me. As soon as I look at Harry I feel great satisfaction. His mouth is hanging open and he looks shocked. My mouth twists into a cheeky smile as I join the group for a photo.

As we make our way down the carpet he comes over to me because everyone has split into their couples. He looks me in the eye and says 'Han you look amazing. I have never seen anyone look more beautiful. Come inside with me please and let me explain.'

I know I can't make a scene here and am about to reply when a reporter comes up to us both and begins to ask questions. Harry's face breaks into the smile that I know and love and his hand sneaks its way to the small of my back. I try to ignore it but can't help enjoying the way his warm hand feels against my back. I smile as the reporter begins to ask me a few questions about recording my new album and who designed my dress. After the reporter leaves I decide that I want to give Harry a chance because I can see that he is getting quite upset over our separation.

I turn to him and am about to open my mouth when Beyoncè comes up behinds me to say hi! She had helped me write a few songs on the new album and we had become good friends. I pose for a few photos with her before trying to turn back to Harry. He was talking to Simon Cowell and also having photos taken.

When we try to talk again, he is whisked away by his stage managers. I catch a last glimpse of him shouting at me saying to sit in the front with the others! I leave the red carpet to find the others inside and say hello properly. They all ask me if I had given Harry a chance to explain and I tell them what had happened outside. I feel disappointed because I thought that maybe his explanation would have made it ok between us and he would be able to announce to the entire world that I'm his and he is mine. We had kept it a secret for so long and had even gotten away with living together! I really wanted to announce it and that can't happen now because I wasn't given the chance to hear him out.

I go and stand with Hannah and Liam just to have a chat and say thanks again for letting me be an emotional wreck at their place for a little bit. I say that I will make it up to them some how! Hannah gives me a hug and insists that it is fine! I say that I will pay for them to go out to dinner and I tell her how great she looks! Liam rolls his eyes at our fashion talk and leans in to give me a big hug and quick peck on the cheek.

He says to me 'Sweetheart! You don't have to pay us back for anything! I was happy to help you out and very worried to see you like that. You look amazing tonight so come here and get a photo with me!'

He is wearing a nice black tuxedo with a blue bow tie. His hair styled in an extremely similar style to Niall. He puts his arm around me as we pose for a photo. I love Liam because he is so funny and true to form has me laughing in no time!

Next I go to Greer and Niall. Niall is laughing hysterically with Greer. Niall is wearing the same black tuxedo as Liam and all the other boys but with a white bow tie. His hair is in its usual style and he reaches out for a hug, as I get closer. I say the biggest thank you for letting me stay and Niall chuckles.

'It was actually a pleasure to have you darling! I had someone buy me Nandos then watch a movie with me! I was quite lonely without Greer and having you around for that day was great!'

I tell Greer how great she looks and Niall nods in agreement!

I am just walking over to Coco and Zayn but the show is about to start. Zayn reaches out and grabs my hand and smiles to say hi!

I walk in with the girls as the boys leave to go on stage. We find out seats at the very front of the stage to one side. I hear millions of teenage girls screaming for the boys that I know and love. Ha-ha suckers they're mine!

The disappointed feeling is still set in my stomach but I try and ignore it because this is a huge night for the boys! As we sit down the champagne comes around. We are in the elite seating but excited to rave to One Directions songs! We aren't going to stay seated because unlike all the other celebrities here, we are here to support the boy's not just get on camera!

We can feel the excitement building in the arena and more screaming fans pour in. This is the first time the boys have performed in a long time after their break and their tour is only 4 months away! They have practiced so hard and this night means a lot to them.

The lights dim and the arena becomes suddenly silent. The boys walk out slowly and there is an explosion of cheering. It looks like every teenage girl in London has shown up to support my 5 favourite boys. The lights dim and a spotlight shines on Liam and the music starts!

'It feels like we've been living in fast-forward. Another moment passing bye'

The crowd goes even wilder and I didn't think it was possible. The boys sound amazing and my friends and I are jumping around as best we can in our massive heels. We know every word to every song and sing along at full volume! The boys come right to the edge of the stage and run along and hi-five fans hands.

After Up all Night has finished and the fans have calmed down enough for the boys to get a few words in they begin to speak.

Liam starts 'HEY LONDON! How is everybody tonight? Just want to say a huge thanks for coming out to support us tonight! Thank you to all our friends and family as well.'

Louis then jumps in 'we have a great show lined up for you tonight! We will be performing all the songs from our album 'Up All Night' and of course our other singles including WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL'

Harry puts his arm around Louis and says 'There is nothing like being on home ground and we all love London!'

Zayn and Niall then come in together 'Get ready for a night to remember! We are ONE DIRECTION'

The crowd goes insane and we can't help but laugh! It's amazing that all these girls are here to support our boys! I stop and think about that. Can I still call them our boys? Am I included in the 'our'? I know that the others are my best friends but I don't know if I can ever be as friendly with Harry again. I decide that my disappointment was not going to go away because there was no point hoping that we could move on.

The boys take their positions on stage for the next song as I am sorting out life issues in my head. Liam says to the crowd 'I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful girlfriend Hannah. This one is for you babe.'

He points at her and she mutters under her breath 'show off!' I know this means a lot to her though and her excitement levels go through the roof. More Than This starts to play and there are many tears in the audience. We all sing along but my mind is somewhere else.

After Liam's solo, Harry comes in and the screams in the arena become unbearably loud. I look up at this guy that I love and the light is shining on him. His green eyes are set on the back of the arena but at the end of his solo, they flash to me. My stomach explodes with butterflies but I have to stop myself.

Next came One Thing and Niall shouted over the screams 'Greer you mean the world to me. You have the one thing I have been searching for my entire life. This one goes out to you babe.' I feel the jealousy slowly rising in my body but try to ignore it as Harry takes centre stage again.

He opens his mouth 'Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite..'

His voice is loud, husky and amazing. I fall deeper in love with him and all the pain I had suppressed over the last 4 days comes flooding back. NO HANNAH DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF.

Stole My Heart starts playing and Coco becomes the centre of attention as Zayn says 'This one is all about my girl Coco! You really did steal my heart. Love you babe.' My jealousy levels are getting dangerously near exploding point as Coco starts raving it up to the song dedicated to her. No Hannah, I tell myself, you don't need him. He left me in a bad place and so I tell myself that I need some time to get myself back together. To clean up the mess he had left.

Louis looks right at Rhiannon and says 'I'm so glad that I have you Rhi. This song is dedicated you because I just love everything about you.' My jealousy level over flows and the only thing that keeps me sane is to distract my mind. I think about how I need a guy that loves me but isn't crazy. Harry had had me on an emotional rollercoaster and now I needed a guy that takes things slow. I need a more organized and less messy lifestyle.

I listen to every other song of theirs loving every minute. I spend every song biting my lip and telling myself not to want him. I am lost in a daze when Rhiannon starts to nudge my arm. I look at her first and see her face is shocked. She is pointing at the stage so I follow her finger.

I see Harry with his arm outstretched to me. He is asking me to come on stage.

CHAPTER 8:

I look into his eyes and a million thoughts flash through my brain. I look at the familiar smile and I realize that I trust him. I take his hand and immediately know it was the right decision.

He brings me up on stage and everyone screams. I can feel the jealousy in the air but despite this the crowd still cheers for me. I hold Harry's hand tightly because this crowd is a lot bigger than those on X-Factor. I felt very nervous and puzzled as to why I was on stage. The other 4 boys walk of the stage so it is only he and I, things are getting even more confusing and I feel even more anxious.

My legs start to shake and my ankles wobble in my shoes so Harry puts his arm around me to support me.

He looks at me then out at the audience and says 'I have a confession.'

I take a deep breath and I'm worried that this will be his version of explaining himself. I'm scared he thinks that I won't be able to say no in front of millions of people. Luckily, I'm wrong.

He continues 'A few days ago, there were many articles written saying that I was seen with a mystery girl and that she and I were seeing each other. I promise all you guys that that is not true at all. I have not been sneaking around with some girl for the past few days and I can swear it.'

The audience is cheering so loud but my heart is beating louder. Harry is always honest to his fans and there is sincerity in his voice that makes me believe him. My mouth opens and I can feel a shocked smile cross my face. He pulls me closer and looks me in the eyes with a huge smile.

He looks back to his fans and says 'But there is still a little bit of bad news for you guys. I want to introduce you to this girl here her name is Hannah. Some of you might recognize her from X-Factor Australia. I'm hoping you can be happy for me when I say that she is the love of my life.'

The best thing about Directioners is how supportive they are. Everyone starts jumping up and down and cheering! Harry pulls me right up against his body and he is still a head taller than me. He leans down and kisses me and I know that things are how they are meant to be. Screw an organized life! The reason I love Harry is because its fun and its messy. I love not knowing what the next day will bring or what will be the next adventure we embark on.

He looks back at the audience again as says 'Now to finally put the mystery girl rumors to bed! Come on out Lucy!'

I look to stage left and see the girl that had starred with Harry in every London gossip magazine over the past few days. I take a sharp intake of breath and can't help feeling a slightly cold feeling towards that girl.

Harry sees this and chuckles to himself before continuing, 'Lucy is a girl that I have been working with lately. It's Han's birthday next week and I have been spending weeks planning something for her and I needed Lucy's help. As you guys know I have been really busy practicing for our tour and tonight so I needed some help with planning this surprise. Last week Lucy and I met up to finalize details when photographers bombarded us. People got the wrong idea and Han got really upset and I haven't seen her properly since the articles. This is my way of explaining.'

I am on the biggest high in the entire world because Harry loves me and he never stopped. My world makes sense again and I have the most important thing in the world back. He can see how ecstatic I am and continues talking, 'should I give Han her present now? What do you reckon?'

The crowd goes even wilder and I hope Harry hasn't gone too far or over the top. He looks me straight in the eye and says 'We are going to Italy!'

I choke on my breath and everything fades to a blur but him. Harry knows how much I love Italy and it has been a dream of mine to visit.

He laughs his sexy laugh and says 'we have a private villa and we will have two weeks of just each other. I love you Hannah and I want to stay with you forever.'

I smile and it is only when he wipes my cheek that I realize I have been crying.

I stop crying and kiss him almost forgetting that the eyes of millions are on us.

He holds my hand tighter and addresses the crowd one last time, 'Han is an amazing singer and I want her to sing this song with us. This song describes how I feel when I even just think about her. Sing Moments with me Lovely.'

I feel a microphone being pushed into my hand and look at Liam who is next to me. The other boys are back and I hug them all quickly. The music starts and I know exactly when I am supposed to sing because of the countless nights the six of us used to stay up singing all their songs. I breeze through the song with my body pressed up against Harry's the whole time. This was my dream, to sing with my best friends and my Harry in front of the world.

This has been the most surreal experience of my life and I have never had so much happiness thrust upon me in one night.

I run with the boys to the edge of the stage to get the other girls for what makes you beautiful. We have a rave session on stage completely forgetting about the thousands watching us screaming along with us! I have never felt so exhilarated. We screwed the light bulb, patted the dog, worked the traffic lights and just had the best time of our lives. The whole arena went silent and all the lights dimmed apart from the spotlight on Harry and I when his solo came. It was so beautiful and moving that tears started spilling from eyes without warning. The song was ended with every guy with his girl and every audience member sighed an audible sigh of jealousy! This was how life was supposed to be.

As we leave the stage I practically tackle Harry and luckily there was a chair waiting in the wing or we would have crashed to the floor.

I put my finger to his lips and say 'No words!'

I just kiss him while sitting in his lap with my legs on either side of his. We ignore the wolf whistles and extremely inappropriate jokes coming from our friends and the crew. When we finally pull away after quite some time the inappropriate jokes and questions keep flooding in. To put and end to them Harry says 'Well lets put it this way, you all know what WE will be doing tonight. Cha-ching SCORE!'

Everybody laughs but I don't object or correct him because he's right!

I find it very hard to keep my hands off him in our private limo home but I know there are a few little things we need to talk about and I need to apologise for before we can do anything fun.

When we get out the limo and to the front door of our apartment there are all my things from Rhiannon's and Louis' neatly packed into a bag with a note that says 'Glad things are back to normal. Have 'fun' tonight'

We laugh as Harry picks it up and takes it inside. I grab his hands as soon as we get into the apartment and sit him down on the couch.

'Harry I love you with my whole heart and tonight was the most amazing night of life. I just have to say something to you before we go any further. Harry I'm sorry.' The tears start streaming down my face and I sob slightly. He pulls my head against his chest but before he can say anything I continue, 'Harry I don't deserve you. I should have trusted you or at least given you a chance to explain. I ignored your calls and your texts and I am such a horrible person for it. Please forgive me.'

He waits for me to calm down a bit before saying, 'Han you did nothing wrong. I wish you had let me talk to you but its understandable that you didn't. There is nothing to forgive. The love between us is unconditional and as hard as you try, your never going to get rid of me.' He chuckles his beautiful chuckle and I melt further into his arms.

I laugh with him and can't begin to think what I did to end up with a guy like this. He is perfect and with no further delay, the fun begins.

CHAPTER 9:

Harry and I don't leave the apartment of the next 3 days. We just lie in each others arms and it is better than when our relationship had first started. We had experienced the harsh world without each other and we knew now what it was like. I forget about the busy world outside and all the problems that may exist, all I can think about is Harry and what I could have done to deserve such a loving, funny, adventurous and stunning guy that is crazy about me. Every piece just falls into place when he holds me and tells me how beautiful I am.

Today is Hannah's birthday so we have to leave the apartment to go and meet everyone for brunch at a posh place in London. We arrive and everyone is already there, we are fashionably late as usual! Everyone is dressed for the occasion and there isn't one girl not wearing heels! The boys are all in their colored jeans and look amazing. Liam is holding hands with Hannah and has purple jeans on with a light blue shirt, navy jacket and navy shoes. He has rolled the shirt and jacket sleeves up. Hannah, the birthday girl, has a long white strapless dress (that makes her look amazing) on with purple heels with a platform at the front to match Liam's pants. They are beautifully coordinated and look so cute together. Niall and Greer are sitting next to them and are smiling up at us. Niall is in faded orange jeans and a navy and white polka-dotted shirt. He also has a gray jacket and brown shoes on. Greer has a tight black skirt on with a loose red shirt. She has blue heels on and looks divine. She and Niall are so sweet together. Coco and Zayn are not even paying attention to us as we arrive and are locking lips looking as fabulous as everyone else. Zayn is in dark red jeans with a light blue shirt that has a navy collar. He has an orangey red jacket on with a blue and white-checkered Pocket Square and beigey gray shoes. Coco is wearing a simple tight white and black striped dress with thin straps. She has orange heels with straps. Louis and Rhiannon are motioning for us to come sit with them and are looking more adorable than ever. Louis is in all blue! He has bright blue pants, a blue-gray t-shirt with a green-blue jacket that's rolled up and a red and blue polka-dotted Pocket Square. He has gray shoes on that match Rhiannon's amazing dress. She is wearing a gray strapless dress that comes in at the waist with navy heels. Everyone looks amazing including my Harry. He is in bright green jeans, a grey jacket and a white and blue-checkered shirt with a navy bowtie. He has great red shoes on to match my dress. I am wearing a simple bright red dress that has a high neckline and a low back. It gathers at the waist and then comes out. It is simple but paired with aqua suede heels! Everyone looks beautiful and I can't help smiling. It happens all the time but it is so nice to have everyone together at once. We wish Hannah a happy birthday, sit down with everyone else and order.

Rhiannon turns to us both and says 'Hey guys, we were just about to give Hannah her presents because we weren't sure if you guys were going to show up! Where have you been for the past few days?'

We both laugh and Harry puts his arm around me before saying, 'We were making up for lost time. It is so good to be back together! Yeah sorry about being late but we have Hannah's present if we want to get straight into giving!'

I snuggle in closer to Harry and he kisses the top of my head. Everyone reaches into bags to get presents and I glance at Liam who is looking uncharacteristically nervous. I raise an eyebrow but decide to ignore it. Coco and Zayn are first to give and hand Hannah an envelope. She thanks them, opens it and her face lights up.

'A spa day! Thank you so much Coco and Zayn! That is so lovely.'

She gets up and kisses them both before sitting back down for her next present. Rhi and Louis are next to hand Hannah a Bulgari bag. Hannah loves jewelry and this is one of the most expensive brands around. She breathes in and looks at Rhi with her 'you shouldn't have look'. She opens up the bag and pulls out a thin bracelet. It is white gold with a pattern of rose quartz and cubic zirconium. It is beautiful and you can see that Hannah loves it. Rhiannon and Louis must have spent a fortune on it but they have always been happy to give. It's Greer and Niall next and they hand Hannah a beautifully wrapped rectangular shaped present. Hannah rips the paper and reveals and Apple Ipad 2! Hannah is starting to tear up at this point because of all her beautiful gifts. Liam puts his arm around her and says 'Hey hey. It's ok beautiful, don't cry.'

He wipes away a tear on her cheek as she says thank you to Greer and Niall.

It is finally our turn to give Hannah her gift and I pray that she likes it! I reach out and give her the envelope but make sure to say, 'we will have to explain it after you open it but we hope you like it!'

I smile at the way 'we' runs off my tongue and a shiver goes down my spin as I realize that Harry and are a 'we' now!

She opens the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper inside. She skims through it before letting out a small squeak. She looks up and real tears are pouring from her eyes! Everyone starts at her;

'What is it?'

'What did you get?'

'Aww cute! She's crying!'

Hannah silences everyone when she opens her mouth and says, 'They bought me and Liam a private concert and meeting with The Jonas Brothers and The Script! They also got us dinner at my favourite restaurant with the two bands! Thank you so much Hannah and Harry, I love both bands and that was so kind of you. I can't wait! Thank you everybody for everything!'

Brunch comes to the table with early champagne and we make a toast to Hannah! She is very grateful!

WE have an absolutely amazing meal including crepes, eggs, bacon, fruit, coffee, pancakes, waffles, French toast and even a chocolate fountain. Everyone talks and laughs telling stories and memories. I still lie in Harry's arms comfortable with the one I love. I smile along with everyone else, happy that Hannah is enjoying herself so much! Everyone is having so much fun. Coco is sitting on Zayn's lap whispering in his ear. Rhiannon and Louis are taking it in turns feeding each other with shuteyes trying to guess what was what. Niall and Greer were joking around together and kissing each other sweetly. Hannah is in Liam's arms but he seems distracted and anxious looking! I am confused so I ask Harry if he knows what wrong with Liam. He replies with a secretive smile, 'Don't you worry lovely! He has a bit on his mind today. He will be fine!'

I guess that I'm not going to get anything else out of him so snuggle back down into him but lean up to kiss him. We stay kissing for quite a while and I savour the taste of his lips.

After breakfast, a very nervous Liam decides to speak up.

'Hey guys, I wanted to give Hannah her present in front of you all because I want everyone who is important to me at the moment here.'

He takes a deep breath and Hannah looks at him suspiciously. She says to him, 'Babe, what's going on? Are you ok?'

He stands up and reaches into his pocket before getting down on one knee…

CHAPTER 10:

NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! Everyone stops and stares absolutely shocked, as Liam remains on his knee looking intently at Hannah with a half smile half petrified look. I grab Harry's hand because I am nervous for Liam! This is such a huge step for them both and Hannah is just as shocked as Liam. She is frozen with her eyes locked on Liam.

Liam glances over at Harry for reassurance and he nods with a his breath taking crooked smile. I look at him and roll my eyes. He looks down at me and bends in to kiss me. We both turn our eyes back to Hannah and Liam. Liam takes a deep breath, swallows and says:

'Hannah, I love you. I have loved you since the minute I met you and I have never looked back. I have known for a very long time that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You make me happy and that's all I need. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm so lucky that you put up with me. I promise that I will make sure you are never sad and will not let anything hurt you. Let me love you for the rest of our lives and I promise to be everything you need. You are all I can ever think about and I want you to be my wife. Hannah, will you marry me?'

Tears are spilling down Hannah's cheeks and she is silent for a few agonizing seconds. Liam opens the little velvet box he is holding with trembling hands to reveal the most amazing diamond ring. Hannah opens her mouth and we all wait with baited breath.

She looks him straight in the eye and says, 'Yes!'

He jumps in the air so quickly with a huge shout! He takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto Hannah's finger before wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her so passionately and when he turns to us he has tears in his eyes.

I sprint over to Hannah to see the ring. It is Tiffany & Co. and is absolutely stunning. Her hand is shaking and she can't stop crying as the four of us encircles her. The ring is white gold with a large diamond in the middle. It is surrounded my smaller diamonds and is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It is simple and elegant but still very 'Hannah'.

The boys are all gathering around Liam who also has tears of joy running down his face. They are all patting him on the back making very inappropriate comments and congratulating him.

I run over and give Liam a huge hug and congratulate him. I find my way back to Harry who is with the other boys. I talk to them all about this and we are all shocked at how huge this is. It was obvious that Liam would be the first married because he never goes out with girls unless it was serious. We could all see how much they loved each other so had only been a matter of time really!

An hour later and tears are still flowing, excitement is still running high and hugs and kisses are still being shared. Harry and I decide we will leave in order to give the future Mr. and Mrs. Payne a bit of time together. Everyone else catches on and final goodbyes are said.

As we walk out of the restaurant I turn back and see Liam is holding Hannah and is kissing the top of her head. It is amazing to think that they are starting a life together and building a family.

I get into Harry's car and start with the questions straight away.

'Ok, SPILL! How long have you known? How did you keep it a secret? This is so big and so exciting Harry! I can't believe that you knew all this time!'

He chuckles with one hand on the wheel and the other one casually over my shoulder.

'I've known for about a month now lovely. He was so nervous that he had to tell someone! He knew I had a reputation for being the flirt, but of course you would know that, so he asked for my advice. I went and picked the ring out with him and I have honestly never seen him so nervous or excited in my entire life!'

I knew Harry was being cocky with all his jokes about being a flirt and he said everything with a smug smile! I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I can't believe that Harry had gone and picked that amazing ring with Liam! It was so stunning and I was so surprised that Harry had had something to do with it!

I'll admit I can feel the jealousy kicking in a little bit! One of my best friends is engaged and is about to begin her life with the guy she loves.

I love Harry but I understand that we aren't at that stage. We are still in the fun beginning stage of out relationship and everything is new and exciting!

Harry can see that I have gone quiet and he seems to know exactly what I'm thinking.

'Han, I know you may be a little jealous but we aren't in the right place for that! This has been really hard for Liam and he really had to think about making it public because now he has to announce it to all his fans and so many will be disappointed! Our relationship is between you and me and now that the media knows about us we have to be careful that we keep some things to ourselves so that our relationship stays real.'

People always think that Harry is all fun and flirty but he really thinks about things and I pinch myself everyday because he is mine.

I am always looking back to times when Hannah, Rhi, Greer, Coco and I used to read all the 1D fan-fictions, listen to all the 1D songs and cry ourselves to sleep. I used to dream of being a famous singer and being with Harry, but they were only dreams to me. I sound like the biggest freak ever when I talk about my life now because I like to portray things like a fairytale. I can't think of anything else to compare it to through!

When we get back to the apartment it is already 3pm! Time has flown past in the chaos of this morning. I am so exhausted and I can tell that Harry is too. I go into our room while Harry gets us both a drink. In our room I have a little moment to myself as I get changed into some Abercrombie track shorts and a baggy shirt. I take out my hair and wash off all my make up. I come to terms with the fact that they are actually engaged and the jealousy really kicks in. Really I have nothing to be jealous of because I am in no way insecure about my relationship with Harry. I sit down on the bed, take a deep breath and remind myself that I don't need a piece of paper to prove my love for Harry.

When I walk out into the living room I get a lovely surprise. Harry is sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV completely naked. There are two glasses of wine on the coffee table that he is resting his feet on. He looks at me grinning at him and a familiar cheeky smile stretches across his face.

He looks me up and down and says, 'Well don't you look lovely.'

I know he prefers me without all of the make up and definitely with out all the fancy clothe sand shoes. His preference is no clothes actually!

Despite this fact, it is obvious that he is being cheeky but I still smile even harder at his naughtiness.

I look back at him and shake my head with a sigh, 'You really don't know how to keep your clothes on do you?'

He gives me an even saucier look and says, 'Lucky for you! You know you can't resist.'

I laugh at him and am about to deny it when I realize he's right so there is no point!

Although he is completely comfortable being naked constantly and this is not an unusual occurrence, I can see that he's cold! It is the middle of November so things are really starting to cool down. I quickly run into our room, grab him a pair of briefs and chuck them at him.

He slips them on quickly and as I walk over to him he grabs my hand. He pulls me down quickly and I land on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me passionately. I smile through the kiss and feel the warmth of his muscled arms around me. We sit there him still holding me and watch TV while drinking wine. After we get bored of the TV, we sit with each other for a while longer just laughing and joking. It is about 11pm when we decide to crawl into bed, both very tired from the day.

Harry is naked as usual but we are both too tired to play any games tonight. He wraps me in his arms and says to me, 'I am so happy for Hannah and Liam because I can't think of anybody better for them then each other. As happy as I am, I don't think I want that right now. I don't know about you but I don't need to spend money on a ring to prove that you are mine.'

I smile in the darkness and say, 'I don't need a ring on my finger to know that you will be mine forever. I don't need anything but you.'

He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
